


Crash

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Crying, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Max's were hurt in the making of this fic, Panic, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Charles watched helplessly as the Red Bull caught a kerb as well and was propelled off the ground, rolling over once, then twice, and coming to a halt upside down against the barrier.Charles screamed.





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Just some hurt comfort cos I like to feel sad when I write

“Good session, little pup” Seb praised, patting Charles’s shoulder as the Monégasque got out of the car after the practise session. Charles nodded happily at him as he took his helmet and balaclava off. 

“Thanks Seb.” Charles answered with a chuckle as the older man squeezed the back of Charles’s neck in a fond gesture. The German had already stopped a few laps before him, the team having gathered enough data for now. Seb patted his cheek now, handing Charles a bottle of water.

“Are you my assistant now?” Charles chuckled. Sebastian just shrugged.

“I was just waiting around anyways, then I’m more useful checking you over.” He chuckled, before glancing over his shoulder as one of his engineers called for him.

“I better get going.” He sighed. “Enjoy watching Max race for a bit.” He winked, pointing to the screens where the cars still on track were shown. Charles blushed a little at his teammate’s smug expression. 

Seb and the rest of the grid all seemed very keen on teasing Charles and Max about their newfound relationship, even before the two youngsters had admitted they had fallen in love. It was all still incredibly new, but comfortable, the two fitting together as though they were always meant to be.

Charles’s smiled lightly as he saw Max’s Red Bull move elegantly over the track from on the tv screen. There was always a part inside him that felt torn at seeing Max doing well, but most of the time, he was just really fucking proud.

He drew in a breath when he saw Valtteri getting closer to Max, the Silver Arrow gaining on him fast on the straights. 

Charles uncomfortably clenched and unclenched his fingers. It was just a practise session, he told himself, nothing would happen.

Yet the anxiety building up in the pit of his stomach told him differently. Charles let out a whimper, something that alerted Andrea as his trainer rushed over to place a hand on his shoulder.

“Charles?” The man questioned softly, but Charles’s eyes didn’t leave the screen.

“Max…” he muttered under his breath, whimpering again as the Red Bull and Mercedes drove next to each other for a moment. Charles knew what corner was coming, knew it didn’t fit two cars next to one another.

It was only a minor clip really, the Silver Arrow’s left front tyre hooking around Max’s back right as the cars took the left hand turn, but the damage was immediate. 

Valtteri’s car, the tyre now flat, slowed and swerved of the track, but the Red Bull did not stop as calmly. 

Charles watched helplessly as the Red Bull caught a kerb as well and was propelled off the ground, rolling over once, then twice, and coming to a halt upside down against the barrier.

Charles screamed.

He felt Andrea trying to soothe him but he shook the man’s hands off him, not wanting to be touched. His eyes stayed glued to the screen, to where the Red Bull had starting smoking.

“No, no, no!” Charles cried out. “Not him too, please.” He whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks as he brought a shaky hand up to cover his mouth. 

There was still no sign of Max getting out of the car and Charles felt like throwing up. He had to get to him, now.

A hand closed around his wrist as he tried to bolt out of the garage, and Charles cried out sharply as he was pulled into someone’s chest.

“Ssh, I’ve got you, sweetheart.” Seb’s familiar voice soothed him. Charles tried to fight against his hold, clawing at Sebastian’s shoulders, but the German only adjusted his grip slightly so Charles’s face was hidden in the crook of his neck.

“It’s all going to be okay.” He whispered. “I’ve got you, Max will be okay.” He soothed. Charles whimpered but then cuddled close, pressing his hands over his ears to block out the world, to block out any possible bad news.

“Not him too, please I can’t lose him…” Charles sobbed. He had already lost so many people, he couldn’t bare the thought of losing Max too.

Sebastian stayed quiet and continued to run his fingers through Charles’s hair, resting his cheek against the top of the young man’s head as he glanced up at the screen.

“Please Seb, I can’t lose him.” Charles whispered brokenly. Seb felt his heart break at the despair in Charles’s voice. The young boy had already lost so many people he love, he didn’t deserve any more of this.

“Ssh, it will all be okay.” Seb told him firmly, pressing a kiss to his temple. Someone brought over a thin blanket and Seb cautiously wrapped it around Charles’s trembling shoulders.

“Get those cameras out.” He snapped when he saw the press inching closer to the garage to catch the Monégasque’s despair on camera. Ferrari staff scrambled around to form a shield around the two drivers, blocking them from view.

Charles looked up at seb now, blue-green eyes wide and still filled with tears. 

“Please Seb...” he hiccuped. He looked so young like this, so frail and Seb quickly hugged him close again.

“It will be okay.” He said firmly.

It felt like an eternity before finally, the screens showed Max crawling out from under the car. The young Dutchman seemed unharmed, maybe slightly pissed as he took his helmet off and people started to fuss over him.

“Charles.” Seb said after making sure for himself Max was indeed okay. He didn’t want to traumatise his young teammate any further.

Charles didn’t dare lift his head from Sebastian’s shoulder, so Seb gently tilted his chin up for him, pressing a kiss to Charles’s forehead before turning Charles towards the screens.

“He’s okay.” Seb whispered as Charles stared at the screens for a long moment.

Then the Monégasque only started to cry harder, although there was a watery smile coming onto his lips.

“Need to go to him.” He whispered to Sebastian with begging eyes. Sebastian nodded, glancing at his team for a moment before wrapping an arm around Charles’s shoulders and leading him out of the garage.

Charles still clutched the blanket around himself with one hand, his other hand loosely holding on to the hem of Seb’s shirt. They walked quickly, ignoring people staring as they moved more towards the track. 

Seb found Kimi standing outside the Alfa Romeo motorhome and gave him a small nod, the Finn inclining his head as well and following after them, keeping appropriate distance but staring down any photographer who dared coming too close.

Sebastian could see a mass of marshalls and medics heading their way, and knew Max must be somewhere within the crowded group. It wasn’t difficult to spot the dark blue race suit, and Seb was glad to see Max was walking unassisted, confirming he was not badly hurt.

“Max!” Charles sobbed out, scooting out from under Sebastian’s shoulder and dropping the blanket on the floor. Max looked around st the mention of his name, his eyes widening as he saw Charles running over to him.

He still caught Charles easily as the Monégasque fell into his arms, Charles’s hand curling around his neck and into his hair to keep him close as he sobbed brokenly.

“You’re okay.” He whispered over and over again, hands moving over Max’s torso as if to confirm to himself the Dutchman was really here with him.

“Just a little sore.” Max answered softly, brushing the tears off Charles’s cheek with the pads of his thumbs, smiling tenderly as the Monégasque tried to smile back.

“I’m sorry for overreacting.” Charles whispered hoarsely. “I just couldn’t lose you too, not after-” he sighed and stopped speaking. Max pulled him into his arms once more.

“I know.” he answered. There was nothing more to say. Charles sniffled a little, but then leaned in to press his lips over Max’s in a chaste kiss, needing the contact to soothe the last of his worries away. Max returned the kiss, cradling Charles’s face between his hands. 

They only broke apart when the medics surrounding them started to get impatient.

“I need to go to the medic bay for a quick checkover, just to be sure.” he said when Charles’s brow furrowed in worry once more. 

“Find me after?” Charles said as his shoulders relaxed again. Max smiled and kissed his temple.

“Of course.” The Dutchman spotted Seb waiting for them and gently nudged Charles in the German’s direction.

“I’ll see you in a bit. I promise I’m okay.” He said as Charles seemed reluctant to let go of him.

“I love you.” Charles blurted out as he let go of Max. Max blinked and quickly tugged him into another kiss.

“I love you too.” He answered, before he was ushered away by the marshalls. 

Charles quickly walked back to Sebastian, frowning a little as he saw not only Kimi, but Valtteri had joined the German. The younger Finn seemed a little worried, his hands twitching at his sides a little.

“Is he okay?” He asked Charles. The Ferrari driver narrowed his eyes.

“He’s fine, no thanks to you.” He snapped. 

“Charles…” Seb said softly. Charles sighed and tiredly rubbed a hand over his face.

“Sorry.” He mumbled. Valtteri seemed to understand his reaction and decided to leave after another quick nod in Charles’s direction. 

Charles gave Kimi, the Finn passively leaning back against a pillar but clearly more shaken by what happened then he’d like to show, a quick smile before turning to Sebastian.

“Thank you.” He whispered, hugging his teammate tightly. Sebastian smiled and hugged back, squeezing Charles’s shoulder gently.

“No worries.” He answered. “That’s what teammates are for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr; bwoahtastic


End file.
